Combination Drawing
by angel0fdestiny
Summary: ‘That boy is so egoistic,’ I thought and looked at a boy who was telling another boy how strong his tennis was. One-Shot Shiraishi/OC kinda..
1. Combination Drawing

**Autheress Note:** Ellooz people!! I'm back with another One-Shot. It's a Shirashi/OC One-Shot. Sorta...  
Btw, I didn't re-read it I apoligize for the spellings errors, sorry!!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned POT, do you think I would be writing stories here? Use your brain, darling.

* * *

---

'_That boy is so...Ugh!'_ I thought and looked at a boy who was telling another boy how strong his tennis was.

'_He really needs a life.'_ I thought while sweatdropping and looked at Oishi. He was was lost in thought and he frowned a little.

I smiled a little and looked around. Captains of other tennis teams were here too and they looked kinda...arrogant.

"Sanda are you really a midde school student?" I heard a boy say. He wore a hat and his skin was light brown.

I giggled when I saw Sanada turn his head a little and glare at the boy. _'Wait, he's always glaring...'_

"Kai-kun, you better stop now of i'll make you eat Go-Ya." Said the boy next to him.

The boy winced and I shook my head. _'Damnit, his hair prettier than mine!'_ I thought and pouted.

"Seishun Gakuen. Representing Tokyo, Seishun Gakuen." I heard a man say. I looked at Oishi but he was still deep in thought.

"Seishun gakuen, are you here?" the man asked and I nudged Oishi causing him to jump out of his chair.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" he blushed. I chuckled but stopped when I saw two boys laughing at him.

"Look at him, he's nervous!" said a boy with a red headband. I glared at him but he didn't noticed me.

"How stupid!" said the boy next to him and they laughed together.

'_Those bastards!__!'_ I stood and walked towards them. They boys stopped and looked at me arrogantly.

I felt my eye twich and grabbed the boy with the red headband by his collar. People were looking at me but I didn't care.

"What did you say?" I asked coldly and the boy gulped. _'You better be scared bastard!' _I thought and smirked inwardly.

"Listen up, if I ever catch you saying ugly things about my friends i'll hunt you down and beat you to bloody pulp! You got that?" I hissed and he nodded shakily.

I roughly let go of him and he fell of his chair. I looked at the other boy and he gulped. "Same goes for you." I glared and he nodded and fainted.

Suddendly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around.

"Hello Tezuka-kun." I said sweetly and I bet he would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't Tezuka. But then again, he _is _Tezuka so he didn't roll his eyes and just stared at me.

"Please behave Menna." Said the pretty boy. He let go of my shoulder and walked past me. _'Okay, okay. Gosh, I didn't hit the boy...yet.'_

I looked at Oishi and put my thumb up while grinning cheekily. He smiled sheepishly at me and sat down.

I turned around and saw a few boys staring at me. I glared at them and they quickly turned away. _'Tch. Scared of a girl aren't we?'_ I thought but there was one boy who didn't turn away.

Shiraishi Kuranousuke. The boy I have a crush on since last year. Of course I didn't tell him, I'm not stupid. Especially when I transferred to Seishun Gakuen. I knew it was just a mere crush and gave up hope knowing I would probably not see him again anymore.  
But there he is. At the Nationals...I wonder if he recgonized me. I mean, we aren't best friends, but Oshitari Kenya, yes i'm an Oshitari, is my brother and he and Shiraishi-kun were on the tennis team. I always watched them practice and the first time I met him was when he saved me from getting hit by a tennisball. How romantic hah?

I shook my head and noticed Shiraishi was still looking at me. I blushed a little and he gave me a small smirk before turning away.

I quickly walked to Oishi and sat down next to him. A smile on my face.

'_Maybe there is hope.'_ I thought dreamily. I looked at his hair and frowned.

'_Damn, his hair is prettier than mine too!'_

* * *

**ME:** I love Shiraishi!! And Yukimura pwns! fufufu 

Anyways, if want to please review. It makes my day 3

angel0fdestiny


	2. AN heh

**angel0fdestiny: ****I'm thinking of rewriting it, I'm sure I'm going to rewrite it anyway. (because i'm almost never statisfied with the stories I made) And dmnit, I want the manga!! (Yes, I didn't read the manga. Bad, bad girl!!! T.T)**

**I want to buy it but I have a feeling my mom wil kill me...-- better search for them on the internet.**

**For the people who _did _review, thanks. And thank you for telling me some stuff I didn't know first. **

**I will keep this one-shot, but I'll make an other version of this one..**


End file.
